


When Night Falls

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: It's the end of the world, maybe Jungkook can survive on his own and maybe he can't. He'll never know others tagged along on his journey to nowhere. They can rebuild the world if they wanted to. But Jungkook doesn't expect this turn of events. Can you even fall for more than one person.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	When Night Falls

“If this is to end in fire then we shall all burn together” - Ed Sheeran, I See Fire.

Jungkook was young by all means; the rest of his life was still unplanned and waiting, but all of that comes crashing down when night falls on the first night. At first, it was just news reports, messages from the CDC, nationwide curfews, and too many people in emergency rooms that they had started sending people home with backwood remedies. Days passed and the more that did the more panicked people became. Soon he saw the damage in front of his own eyes, his brother and father being eaten before him. After that he stood frozen until his mother yanked on his hand, he turned to see his mother torn limb from limb. She screamed for him to run to take cover, but Jungkook couldn’t get his legs to move. It's like they were glued to the ground or stuck in quicksand. Jungkook could only stand in horror as he watched his mother get devoured on one side and the mass of flesh eating creatures on his left covering the remains of his brother and father. The screams were absolutely terrifying and it struck him somewhere deep in his mind to keep moving that there was nothing he could do. If he could have helped them he would have right? He would have stopped for his parents and brother? Or maybe he wouldn’t have maybe if it had been a different circumstance he would have just left them there to die. 

As he ran toward the inner city more people were headed out.all being chased by these monsters. People were screaming and crying, lying on the ground right now the fight was in between them and these things but eventually Jungkook knew that these people would turn against one another for food, clothing, showers, weapons, ammo, and places that were safe. Jungkook didn’t know which way to go where to hide nothing like that. He ran until he was out of breath and nearby was a corner convenience store, it looked to be intact but he had to be sure. He slowly approached the store looking in the windows discreetly once he was close enough. For what he could see no one, alive or undead, seemed to be in the space. Jungkook crept to the door and opened it slowly, however he had failed to notice the bell that hung above the door and it chimed loudly with the slow movement. He paused for a moment and waited for anything or anyone to attack when nothing moved he pushed completely in the door. Closing the door behind him he made sure to lock it and scoot a display in front of it so no one could see through the all-glass door. 

The raven haired male slowly inched around the shelves of canned food, water, candy, chips, and sodas. On the third aisle he had to stop completely nearly retching at the sight. A corpse, probably the store attendant, lay mutilated. Intestines were strewn across the bottom shelves, bright red painted the linoleum floors, a cold chill ran down Jungkook’s spine and he turned around only to be met with the flesh-eater who had made the mess. He snarled and snapped his teeth, while reaching out for Jungkook. The burnette took a step back in fear and tripped over the body on the floor. He frantically tried to put space between him and the monster at his feet. It had taken a few seconds to focus on the problem at hand, but once he was calm and put together again he was able to make a level headed decision to lure the undead to the cooler and trap it. He made to stand up, and the sudden change in position sent the zombie crashing to the floor in an attempt to grasp at the human. Jungkook stayed and waited for it to regain its footing. He slowly made his way to the cooler and opened it, going inside he hurriedly climbed the shelves getting just out of reach of the monster. The zombie mindlessly followed in after the boy, and with that Jungkook swung his weight over the creature’s head and down onto the floor quickly shutting the cooler door and locking it into place. The burnette took bungee cords and tied them around the door, placing a note he had written over the lock warning others that took refuge here not to open it. 

Jugnkook took the bag off his shoulder and laid it behind the register, the most covered area. In the morning he would pack food and water as much as he could fit in his bag.Jungkook took old magazines and newspapers and covered the windows with them leaving small spaces where light would shine through, however they weren’t large enough that you could see through them. When night falls, the floor gets cold, enough so that Jungkook had to seek out a sleeping bag from aisle five and unravel it. He pulled the sleeping bag up around him and pulled the cover closed and zipped it shut. It was one of those thermal ones where zip the top closed and stay warm all through the night no trouble. By the time the sun had risen the next morning Jungkook was up and about filling any empty space in his bag he could with water and snacks. He also used his sleeping bag to hold more and then rolled it up tight and strapped it to the top of his bag. It wasn’t too much heavier from the day before so he set out walking watching his own back and covering his front. The raven haired boy had found a large machete a few miles back. Jungkook kept moving forward soon it would be too hot and he’d have to take shelter to rest, but he needed to put as much distance between the city and himself as he could. After seeing the mass hysteria that had happened this morning, Jungkook felt a little lost. Watching the masses of undead filter into the inner city as fast as they could move, had scared Jungkook completely. 

Everything that had happened in the last 48 hours had traumatized him, he hardened his emotions and promised himself that he would never turn into one of those things. And to anyone who became dear to him, they had his word neither would they if it was the last thing he had to do. It wasn’t long before Kook could see over the top of Busan, he had made it to the train tracks 15 miles from the city. It looked in on his hometown and nothing was there smoke billowing up towards the sky and blanketing the tops of the tallest buildings. Jugnkook sat down and stared out at the city for a while longer, he pulled a yellow journal from the side pocket of his bag and a pen.

Week one,  
Everything has burned, everyone is dead. There are no survivors that i have either seen nor heard. Supplies are plenty here but so are the dead. You can gather but at your own risk. I shall warn them that the oceanside safe haven is lost. Busan has fallen. I wrote it on a piece of cardboard and set it up against both sides of the train tunnel. Busan Hs Fallen Turn Back.


End file.
